This invention relates to a novel therapeutic garment for applying an adjustable, sustainable, essentially inelastic compression to a part of the body, such as a limb.
Elastic and inelastic anklets and stockings have been employed in compression therapy of the limbs. Most suffer various degrees of shortcomings, particularly in effectiveness, difficulties in application and removal, lack of adjustability, loss of compression and discomfort.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,845,769 relates to a boot having a split sleeve of essentially unyielding material shaped to fit a leg. The sleeve is held in position and compression is applied by a plurality of bands of interlocking fabric material, such as Velcro or Scotchmate.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,215,687 relates to a combination or kit which permits the in situ construction and assembly of a therapeutic compression device directly on the patient by a doctor or other skilled person. The combination or kit includes a Velcro-type anchoring tape having an interlocking fabric material on one side and a plurality of body or limb encircling Velcro-type bands which are assembled, one by one, in edge-to-edge relationship either by direct contact with the anchoring tape or by indirect contact through Velcro-type splicing means. These custom-made therapeutic compression devices have achieved wide recognition in healing leg ulcers and in the treatment of lymph edema. On the other hand, the custom construction which requires splicing of the body or limb encircling bands when they are too long and when the portion of the body or limb is contoured is a tedious and time consuming task.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,120,300 relates to a compression band for use in the therapeutic device disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,215,687 and, more particularly, to a compression band for quick and easy application to and removal from a body part.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,254,122 relates to a therapeutic compression device of the type disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,215,687 which includes a longitudinally extending splicing band or slide fastener which facilitates quick and easy removal of the device from the body or limb and quick and easy reapplication to the body or limb without the necessity of unthreading the adjusted compression bands.